The Letter
by missdauxian
Summary: She was told to deliver a letter to a guy named Kawamura. Due to unclear hints, she gave it to the Viper. What happens next?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. I only own the OC and the storyline.**

\- Wrong Delivery -

"You want me to do what?" Sawada Ryouga asks as she looks at her sister and the group of Tennis players who were playing in the tennis court.

"I want you to deliver the letter to Kawamura-senpai." Natsumi, her older sister, told her as she put the letter in her hand.

"Why should I do that?"

"Ryouga please!"

"Do I really need to do this?" Ryouga looks at the letter then to the group of Seigaku's Tennis team once again.

"Please Ryo? Don't worry. The school is so big, I'm sure he won't see you after." Natsumi said as she gave the letter to Ryouga.

"If the school is big, why won't you be the one to give it to him?"

"Because I'm shy." Natsumi clings to her and gave again the letter. "Please Ryouga?"

Ryouga was skeptical on what she's doing. It's not the first time her sister asks favors to her, but surely the first time if it involves guy. She sighs and look at her sister, "Fine! Who's he again?"

"The guy holding a racquet!" Natsumi squeal and starts running. "I got to go to the club meeting!"

"Fine.. wait, what?" She looks over her shoulders and sees Natsumi running back to the school building. He looks back at the group of tennis players, who were holding racquets. "But, which one is Kawamura?"

\- Wrong Delivery -

It was already six in the evening, Ryouga was waiting outside the school gate. She's waiting for a specific person, a guy holding a racquet and has a personality, at the least that was how her Natsumi described him. She'll be giving the letter today before she might forget it. _'But what kind of personality?'_

Just as she was listening to some music from her ipod, a guy wearing a Seigaku Tennis Club uniform came out and walk pass her. Ryouga immediately run to the person and grab the jacket.

"Excuse me!" Ryouga said and double check again the jacket then looking over from head to foot. ' _He does have a racquet, and he do look like he has a weird personality',_ she thought and suddenly break out a smile. "Finally! This is for you." She said and handed him the letter.

"What is this?" The guy asked as he gets the letter.

"A letter? Never seen one?" Ryouga answered the guy with sarcasm. "Anyway, read it when you get home."

"Bu-," but before the guy can ask her name, Ryouga immediately turns her back and run for the bus that just stop.

\- Wrong Delivery -

"So let me get this straight. There was this pretty cute girl who grabs you from nowhere last night and gave you this letter?" Oishi asks as he waves the letter.

Kaidoh just let out a sigh and nod his head.

"Wow Kaidoh! You have an admirer!" Eiji got enthusiastic and pulls Kaidoh in the neck. "Who would have thought our Mamushi will be dealing with love at this point!"

"Stop it Senpai, you're embarrassing." Kaidoh answered and looks at Momo who was with wide grin plastered on the face. "Don't even think about it, Porcupine head!"

"What? I didn't say anything yet!" Momo answered. Before they could start the bickering, Kawamura already get in between of the two.

"Let's not start this one." Kawamura told them as they try to break the two hot heads.

"So, who was it from?" Fuji simply asks and looks at Kaidoh, "Are you familiar with her?"

Kaidoh shakes his head, "I'm not sure. One thing is she's from here." He remembered something and looks at his Senpai. "I don't think she's an admirer."

Momo gave him an odd look, "she ran away after giving you a letter. One thing for sure, she is an admirer."

"She answered her with sarcasm Momo-senpai." Ryoma add in and looks at his senpais. " I don't think admirers work that way."

"And you have an idea about it, Echizen?" Eiji and Momo were at their teasing tone that made their kouhai shut up.

Fuji was just smiling. Tezuka was just silent while observing them. Oishi was happy yet worried that the 'so-called' admirer might be a stalker. Kawamura smiled at Kaidoh and look over him while the other two were pestering the youngest member.

"Anything that you remember from her? Was she pretty?"

Kaidoh think about it and nod, "she was wearing that messy bun in the head and full of dirt."

Thinking that it will only happen once, Kaidoh didn't expect that he will receive letters from the same girl every day. Each day, the girl would wait for him either in the gates, in the hallway or after practices and he doesn't have any chance to talk since the girl would just walk away immediately. What was her name? What's her year? Is she a varsity or not? Does she know his schedule? Was she a stalker? Questions that came to his mind, he became attached and fond of the girl. Little by little did he know that he's starting to like the girl.

It was two after he received the last letter from her, Kaidoh was eating with the guys in the cafeteria when Ryouga immediately went to their table and put the letter next to him. He looks at her while she was in annoyed state.

"I don't know what she sees in you." Ryouga was about to go when she looks at him again. "At least write back to one of the letters." That's it and she walks away from him.

"Woah! What was that all about?" Momo asked as he looked at Kaidoh and the letter. "Mamushi, that was her?"

Kaidoh inwardly smile but left a stoic face to the others as he looks at the girl walking out from the cafeteria. "Do you by chance know her or were she in one of your classes?"

No one answers for a minute, then…

"Sawada Ryouga of Class 1-1. She's trying for a try out on the Volleyball team this coming spring. She was a captain in her elementary school before and graduated class valedictorian. She has a sister in the second year and a brother in college." Inoui stops talking and close his notebook. "That is all that I have."

\- Wrong Delivery -

"I want to eat barbecue. Can we have it tonight?" Ryouga asked as she walks with her older sister in the hallway. It was already dismissal. They don't have any club activities, except for Ryouga's volleyball practice.

"Onii-chan will be at home tonight. I think we can ask him. " Natsumi said and looked at Ryouga, "Ryo, did he receive the letters?"

"Yeah. I'm the one who keeps on giving it to him face to face. Why?" Ryouga asked as she looks at her sister. "You don't have feelings for him already?"

"Not that, it's just that Kawamura-senpai still won't reply in any of my letters. Am I that ugly that he won't like me?" Natsumi asked and Ryouga just shrugged. "YAAH! What kind of sister are you?"

"What do you want me to say? I don't know how to respond!" Ryouga teasingly answered as she earned another smack from Natsumi. "Hey! What was that for?"

"There's Kawamura-senpai!" Natsumi yelled as they look at the tall guy who was walking in front of them.

After seeing who Kawamura-senpai was, Ryouga mentally slaps herself because of the mistake that she did. _'If that is Kawamura-senpai, who was..'_ She eyed at Natsumi and Kawamura then look at the guy who she keeps on giving the letters.

"Hey nee-chan," Ryouga coolly bumped Natsumi and tried to ask, "Who's the guy beside him? The one in the green bandana as if all the problems in the world was thrown to him?"

"Oh. That's Kaidoh-kun, a sophomore like me. Why?" Natsumi asks and looks at Ryouga, "your type?"

"He's cute but not like that. I'm just asking since some of my classmates in our department go fangirling at him." She reasoned out even though she wasn't sure if it was true or not while trying to think of ways to make things right.

\- Wrong Delivery -

"Are you guys sure that you are all okay with this?" Kawamura asks as he looks at the Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh who were helping him unloading the fishes from the delivery van. It was a Saturday and Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei decided not to held practices. They will be having a match next week and think that they all need some rest.

"Don't worry, this is also like a workout." Oishi answered as they went inside. As they were doing things back and forth, Kaidoh noticed a girl walking towards them and immediately felt heat in his face.

"This is a first, I never seen you blush." Kawamura chuckled as they look at Kaidoh who's fidgeting over a piece of paper. He takes it out and called the girl, "Hey!"

Ryouga immediately stops and look at the four guys who might have called her. "Were you calling me?"

"Is there any one here aside from you?" Kaidoh got sarcastic and Ryouga just shrugged.

"What do you want?" Ryouga asked as a paper was handed to her. "What is this?"

"You told me that I should write back," Kaidoh said and handed the paper to Ryouga but the girl won't accept it. "It's for you."

Just as he said those words, Ryouga immediately remembered the letters that she keeps on giving to him. "Oh shoot! Listen, there's a mistake I made."

"Really? What is it?" Kaidoh was curious.

"The letters, there was a mishap. It's not supposed to be for you." Ryouga said and Kaidoh's secret happy expression was off. "It was supposed to be for you," she said and pointed Kawamura.

"For me?" Kawamura asked, double checking which was confirmed by Ryouga. "So the letters you were giving to Kaidoh all this time were intended to be for me, not for him?"

"Neh. I'm sorry. I was only told about the guy wearing holding a racquet and have a kind of personality." Ryouga said as she looks at Kaidoh. "And he *pointing at Kawamura* should be the one to write back, not…you." She explained and looks at him.

"I see." Kaidoh said and put back the letter to the pocket.

Before she walks out, he handed a paper to Kawamura. This time she was sure she's giving it to the right guy, "I hope you would go there tomorrow. Bye."

As soon as Ryouga was out of sight, the senpais were looking at their kouhai who was just looking at the retreating figure.

"I have no idea." Kawamura said, feeling sorry for his kouhai.

"It's okay." Kaidoh shrugged and starts to walk inside the shop, thinking that the girl she likes is in love with his senpai.

\- Wrong Delivery -

"He will be here right?" Natsumi asked as they were in the school garden.

"Yes. I gave it to him personally _*this time*_ " Ryouga said as she was about to go.

"Where are you going?" Natsumi asked as she gets a hold of Ryouga.

"To the cafeteria? I'm hungry nee-chan!" Ryouga whined and saw Kawamura coming their way.

"But you shouldn't leave me!" Natusmi said but Ryouga loose it.

"I need to. Beside, where will be the the romantic ambiance if I'll be standing in the sideline while you confess your undying love to him?" Ryouga said as Kawamura was in front of them. "My job here is done, I got to go now." She happily said and went out.

"Uhmmm, so you were the one who keeps writing letters?" Kawamura asked and smile at Natsumi.

"H…Hai.." Natsumi blushed as she tries to look at Kawamura.

\- Wrong Delivery -

"What are you doing here?" Ryouga was sipping her drink that she got from the vending machine when someone speaks behind her. She immediately jumps from it and look at the guy who owns the voice.

"I'm here to drink, eat and have the time of my life. What else?" She replied and bite on her sandwich while making her way to an available bench.

"Shouldn't you be in the garden with Kawamura -senpai?" Kaidoh asked as he follows her.

"And why would I be there?" Ryouga asked and look at him. "Wait a minute, you thought I was the one who wrote those letters, right?"

"Weren't you?" Kaidoh asked and Ryouga just shook her head. "If they're not from you, who was the admirer?"

"My sister, a sophomore like you. She's with him right now, talking." She answered as she continue to stuffing her face with food.

"That's cool then." Kai said and sit in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked as Kaidoh gave her a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Get it and read it, then you'll know." Kaidoh said as Ryouga gets the paper and open it. She looks at Kaidoh with a brow raised.

"Is it a Yes or a No?" Kaidoh smiled as he looks at her.

 ** _To the pretty girl that sends me letters,_**

 ** _Will you go out with me?_**

 ** _-Kaidoh Kauro_**

\- Wrong Delivery -

 **Author's Note:**

 **My first PoT one shot. I'm not sure if I'll be making one in the future after this.**

 **This fanfiction was originally written on my KaixOC fanfic that I have on asianfanfics, but made a Kaidoh version because I find it cute and suitable. :)**

 **Kaidoh Kauro is actually my first bias in Prince of Tennis, followed by Tezuka, Momo, Echizen and Kawamura. Then there's Shishido, Shiraishi, Bunta, and Zaizen. I just found that that there are just few Kaidoh x OC or someone fanfiction which made me decide to make one for him.**

 **Anyways, if you stumble down in this fanfiction. Please do give a review. Thanks!**

 **-missdauxian/ Pringles**


End file.
